Saving people has rewards
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Botan is being beaten and Hiei finds out. Who is beating Botan and what will the team do? How will botan thank Hiei for finding out? rated M for physical abuse some OOCness
1. bruises and scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Botan groaned a little as she took another blow. She was kicked again and she was in the fetal position. She didn't dare fight back. Finally the attacks stopped and she heard him spit on her. She didn't move until his command.

"Get up!" He shouted. Botan got up slowly because she was in pain. As she was getting up he yanked her up all the way and close to his face. Her eyes didn't grow wide nor did they become scared. This wasn't the first time this had happened. He glared at the poor innocent girl.

"You little bitch! You cover yourself up!" He yelled and threw her to the ground. Her clothing had been a little torn off from his blows. Botan fixed her pink Kimono and stood up again. His glare intensified.

"You disgusting little wretched slut, you get back to work right now and you dare say anything to anyone and you shall regret it." He yelled. Botan scurried out of the door. As she ran out she ran into one of her best friends Ayame. Ayame smiled at her.

"How did it go in Koenma's office?" Ayame asked. Botan didn't flinch at the name anymore. She was used to his beatings. He said she was "the perfect little whore" to vent out his anger on. Botan smiled but her eyes were dull. No one ever seemed to notice that.

"It went the same as usual, Koenma complaining about everything and the normal." Botan said. She wasn't lying to her friends she just wasn't telling the entire truth. Ayame smiled and nodded her head walking into Koenma's office with a stack of papers. Botan knew Koenma wouldn't dare beat up on Ayame. He loved her.

Botan sighed as she was done with work. She pulled out her oar and flew to her apartment. She sighed ad went into her bathroom to see how badly the wounds she now had were. As she looked in the mirror she was that a little of her kimono was torn. She sighed knowing she would have to get a new one. She pulled off her kimono and looked at the new bruises and new scars she would gain. She sighed and slipped into the bathtub.

She turned on the water onto cold and turned on the shower. She cleaned herself up of all the blood and got out. She cleaned her fresh wounds and bandaged the ones that needed bandaging. She sighed and went into her room with a towel around her. She slipped it off and slipped into her long pajamas. She groaned getting into bed because of the pain she felt when lying down.

**The next morning**

Botan sighed as her alarm clock beeped. She hit the off button and got out of the bed. She slipped into her normal kimono and went into the kitchen. She opened the pantry and found some bread for a little bit of toast. She set it into the toaster and then sat down at her table with a cup of water. She closed her eyes as the cool liquid filled her mouth. When she opened her eyes she almost spit out the water. When she didn't spit out the water she started to choke on it.

Hiei walked beside her and patted her back to stop her choking. Botan finally stopped choking and stared at the tall fire demon in question. His facial expression was none. T was always a poker face, never having any emotion.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" Botan asked him. She stood up when she heard the toaster pop up her bread. She threw away the bread. She didn't feel like eating. She sat down at the table again and gestured for Hiei to sit down. Hiei did sit down. Botan took another sip of her water as she waited for Hiei to answer her question.

"I'm here because that damn detective and fox want to see you. Do not ask me why as to why they want to see you they just do. It's I am guessing because they have not seen you in a while. That is their excuse." Hiei said. Botan smiled a little and her eyes were still dull but she shoulders were slumped a little in defeat. This did not go unnoticed by Hiei.

"Well I will have to see them after I talk to Koenma." Botan said. She sighed after saying that and sipped the rest of her water. Hiei stared as she lifted the cup to her mouth. Her sleeve slipped down her arm a little and Hiei saw the cuts and bruises on her arms. Hiei gently grasped her arm and she stared at him in fright. She pulled back her arm and pushed the sleeve up and looked away in shame.

"Onna, did you do that to yourself?" Hiei asked with no emotion. Tears started to fill her eyes as she shook her head no. Hiei then became very angry. He grasped Botan's arm and pulled her sleeve high up her arm and stared at more of the wounds. He grabbed her other arm and did the same only finding the same result.

"Onna, who did this to you?" Hiei asked with anger in his eyes. Botan shook her head. Hiei grasped her shoulders and Botan hissed loudly in pain. Hiei let go of her quickly. Botan rubber her shoulders a little. Hiei gently pulled back the shouldered part of her Kimono to find two large bruises on her shoulders. The bruises were in the form of someone's fingers. Hiei gently traced his fingers over them.

"I need to know who inflicted these wounds upon you." Hiei said. Botan lowered her head and sighed, knowing Hiei would get the information one way or another.

"I've been being beaten everyday for about half a year. He decided to vent his anger out on me. He called me the perfect little whore. He says I'm disgusting and I deserve to die again. I haven't told anyone because he has told me I will regret it if I do." Botan said in a whisper as if Koenma could hear her.

"Who is it Onna?" Hiei asked again. Botan sighed.

"It is Koenma who has been beating me. He's beaten me all over my body." Botan said while tears started to fall down her face. Hiei's eyes grew hazy and a dark aura grew around him. Botan didn't say anything. Hiei looked at the breaking woman in front of him.

"I shall kill this bastard that dare inflict his anger upon an innocent angel." Hiei said. He gently picked Botan up and ran her to Kurama's. Botan closed her eyes as Hiei sat Botan on Kurama's bed. Kurama turned around in his chair slightly surprised that Hiei had brought Botan along with him.

"May I ask what it is Hiei?" Kurama asked. He looked at Hiei's face and saw Hiei's glazed and angry eyes and could sense his power growing.

"You need to take a look at the Onna's arms and shoulders. I'm sure there is more but that's all that needs to bee seen." Hiei said angrily. Kurama quickly sat down beside Botan and looked over her arms and shoulders.

"She didn't do it to herself fox. That brat Koenma did because he thought he could vent his anger onto her." Hiei hissed. Kurama's eyes flashed golden.

"Hiei inform Yusuke and Kuwabara right now." Kurama said. Botan just sat there along side Kurama as Hiei's jagan eye glowed underneath his headband. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there in minutes. Yusuke ran over to Botan and looked her over with Kuwabara. Yusuke's face held so much anger and Kuwabara looked as if he would break something. Botan's face held sadness.

"That is it, I'm going to kill him." Yusuke said. Kurama stopped him.

"I have a much better idea." Kurama said slyly. Yusuke stared at him as if he were crazy.

'What's worse than killing him?" Yusuke asked.

"Let us take this matter to his father King Enma. We all know Botan is King Enma's favorite ferry girl and I do not think he would stand to see her hurt by anyone. I also do not believe he will be pleased that it was his son. I am sure what King Enma will cast as punishment upon Koenma is much worse than killing him." Kurama said. A smirk appeared on Yusuke's face.

"Well then let us go and see King Enma." Yusuke said. All the members in the room stood up and walked to the door.

**Well that is all for this chapter. Sorry if you think this chapter is not very well written. I got it off a song. Well R&R**


	2. Koenma's punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Botan lightly knocked on King Enma's door. There was no response so Botan turned to leave but Kurama stopped her. Kurama knocked on the door louder and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" A loud voice boomed form behind the door. Botan cleared her throat before speaking.

"It's Botan Lord Enma and the team." Botan said softly. There was silence for a minute.

"Well then you're welcome in." King Enma said but much softer this time. Botan smiled a little and walked in with the team followed behind her. She gently shut the door and looked at King Enma. He smiled down at her and she half smiled back.

"Make I ask why you wished to see me Botan?" King Enma asked.

"Well I have something I need to tell you about Koenma, Lord Enma." Botan said. Botan stood in front of the man.

"You may tell me Botan." King Enma said. Botan sighed raggedly and nodded her head.

"Koenma about a half a year ago got angry about something and wanted to take out his anger on something. The first person he saw was me and he…" Botan didn't finish her sentence. King Enma waited with anticipation. The rest of the team didn't rush her.

"Well Lord Enma Koenma hit me in the face because he was angry because I had come to his office late. I was stunned and I took a step back and he smirked and started to beat me. He said I was the perfect little whore and that I was disgusting. He's been beating me everyday ever since that one day. He's called me many unspeakable names that I dare not repeat for they are to sinful." Botan said. King Enma was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence it was an angry silence.

"Botan do you have bruises and scars to prove this? I believe you I just want to show him what he has done." King Enma said. Botan nodded her head and shoed him her arms and shoulders and she decided since it was King Enma she should show him the worst of it all. She undid her Kimono sash but held up the front of her Kimono and showed him her back.

On her back there was a large scar across her back and there were claw marks. There was a large bruise on her side and the form of his fingers grasping at her was very evident. There was another long scar and more grasp marks. There was a large bruise on her left shoulder blade that looked like she had been hit with a hard item. There were once again claw marks and one of the marks was not fully healed and it was slightly open.

King Enma only stared at the scars that proved his son's horrible sinful deed. He didn't dare touch the marks. He didn't know what to say. He knew his son had some problems but he didn't know he had resorted to this. King Enma only stared and looked at the scars in astonishment. He didn't understand why anyone would even dare do that to an innocent angel.

"You may tie your sash. I have seen enough to know. I need to know what he has done though. Everything he has done. It doesn't have to be in order but I must know." King Enma said. Botan nodded her head and finished tying up her sash. She sat on the floor and stared at her hands.

"He has called me a whore, bitch, slut, disgusting, worthless, horrible, useless, the worst being in the three worlds, and even that I should die again. He has clawed at me, punched me, kicked me, slapped me, and hit me. He has also taken a blade to me and that is what most of the scars are from. One time though he had a metal bat beside him and he hit me with it. That's what the two bruises on my back are and the one bruise on my stomach is. The worst though…" Botan's voice quieted and the team was amazed and was sitting there. King Enma was angry but he didn't say anything. Botan sighed and started again.

"The worst he did was he tried to…rape me. He said he needed to relieve stress and I was the perfect whore to do it on. That was the only time I fought him. He was drunk and I knew I could defend myself. I finally knocked him out and ran as fast as I could away only knowing that the next day that I can back he would be there again with the knife. Whenever he was finished beating me he would yell at me and then act as if nothing had happened. He threatened me and said if I told anyone about this I would regret it." Botan said. Yusuke was still, Kuwabara was angry, Kurama's eyes were half green and half gold, and Hiei looked like he was ready to kill.

"I shall call in for Koenma." King Enma said. He did call in for Koenma and Koenma came in 5 minutes later. He was greeted by glares from the team, fear from Botan, and absolute silence from his father. As he walked up to his father he glared at Botan. Botan didn't dare look up at him. Kurama just patted her back and whispered in her ear that everything would be fine. All Botan could do was nod her head.

"May I ask what it is you wanted to talk to me about Father?" Koenma asked. King Enma only stared at him. Koenma waited patiently. He was in his teenage form with his hands behind his back.

"Why would you dare do such a thing?" King Enma asked after about 2 minutes. Koenma was silent and was acting as if he didn't know. King Enma sighed and rephrased.

"Why would you do such a thing to an innocent angel who did nothing to wrong you?" King Enma asked. Koenma glared and shot his head toward Botan. His eyes were that of fire and Botan could feel them staring at her. Her form started to tremble and Yusuke pulled her close to him.

Koenma was silent. There was no way he could defend himself. He knew he hadn't any real reason why he chose Botan to hurt. He knew even if he did King Enma wouldn't care. He knew his words were useless.

"You have no reason do you? Have you even seen what you have done to this poor angel? I want you to see what you have done." King Enma said. Koenma turned towards Botan and she showed him everything that she had shown King Enma. Koenma turned back to his father with his head low, waiting for his punishment.

"I don't understand it Koenma. I don't think I want to understand it. I have decided on the punishment for you. You shall be banned from the holy family and you are no longer my son nor are you ever to become a god. You are sentenced to 10,000,000 years in hell and 12 ears of parole doing community work in spirit world. You may no longer communicate with anyone in this world, the human world, or the demon world." King Enma said. Then with the wave of his hand Koenma was gone and off in hell.

King Enma turned toward Botan who was sitting there in shock. She hadn't though Koenma would be punished that much. She stared at King Enma in wonder. King Enma just smiled at her.

"Even my son is not allowed to harm you and get away with it Botan. You are one step form angel and you are the purest and most innocent being in spirit world and I won't stand for you being hurt like that for not a reason in the world." King Enma said. Botan stood up and walked over to King Enma.

"Lord Enma I must ask who will run spirit world now? I mean you have enough to deal with as it is and I think you need someone to help you." Botan said.

"I think I know who it should be…" King Enma tailed off.

"Who should it be Lord Enma?" Botan asked in excitement.

"It should be…"

**Well that is all. I'm sorry that it was short but I can't think right now. Well please review. Also sorry for any OOCness **


End file.
